


Cold Inspiration

by JustSimon



Category: Inspiration (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after some events of .Inspiration.
Relationships: Alex/Zima





	Cold Inspiration

After usual diffidence Alex decided to sit on the bench in the winter room, he just sat and went in thoughts, suddenly a girl who always been literally cold to him, approached to Alex and decided to talk, 

'Why are you sit here?' "I just don't know what to do." 'Why do you think so?' "Because i can't find an inspiration for my drawings, these guys were so mean and i feel myself blue a little." 'Heh heh heh, we never talked much, i'm sorry, i just very shy, my name is... Zima.' "That's a pretty name, my name is Alex." 'Nice to meet you Alex.' "Maybe we could make some snowman?" 'Sure, but i'm not really good at it.' "It's okay, i am not a pro either." 

They buid a snowman and had a conversation. 

"I still can't believe, that my dream is the door in the another dimension, i thought you guys denizens of my dream." 'Why you thought so?' "I... don't know, it's like, i know about other, dreamers, like me, but i never saw any of them, still, somehow i know about them, but pretty ambiguously." 'So, these dreamers, had a dream in which they can meet creatures like us and these creatures is denizens of their dreams?' "I guess, yeah, but now when i think about it, this just sounds crazy." 'I must say one thing Alex, thank you.' "For what?" 'For company, i just... never had a friend before, everyone in this world just ignores me.' "I guess we are similar, i had the same situation, but in the real world and i am too, don't have friends. Maybe we can be, you know friends?" 'I gladly will be your friend Alex.'

Rest of the day Alex and Zima just hanged out, spent time together, even in other dream worlds. With time Alex got feels to Zima and it seemed, Zima got some feels too, it's strange for Alex, but when he held Zima for a hand it wasn't cold at all, despite on her winter like name, Zima been nice and warm, she just is very shy, Alexander realized, that for a long time, he finally found someone who he can consider a friend, but in same time, he wished that their relationships went on a step high, still, since he respected Zima, Alex decided to not rush with his feelings to her and waited for the right moment to open his heart to the winter girl. 


End file.
